My little wish
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: pensanientos de Viserys sobre su papel en el juego de tronos "Este fic participa en el reto secundarios a estribor del foro alas negras, palabra negras".-Viserys


Todo el mundo desea algo en su vida, hay quienes desean en grande y quienes en pequeño; yo en mi caso a ojos vistas de las personas lo hago en grande, en cambio mi hermana lo hace en pequeño, pues ella lo único que desea es ir a casa, pues que equivocados están al pensar de esa manera, pues mis deseos no varían ni un ápice de los de ella.

Lo que deseo y añoro con todo mi corazón no es una corona ni el trono de hierro, como creen entender todos aquellos que me llaman cuando les muestro mi espalda, no de otra forma sino, nada más ni nada menos que,_ "El rey mendigo"._

Sino aquello que desearía cualquier persona que se encontrara en mi situación actual, sin un lugar a donde ir donde descansar, donde estar en paz en resumidas cuentas; sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar, huyendo cada día sin quedarse en un sitio por mucho tiempo, o al menos el suficiente como para que le fuera permitido a la gente que con ella convive entrar en confianza, quedando así al descubierto, exponiéndose a la opinión de aquellas personas ajenas a su entorno, quienes por su hipocresía y con la intención de no darle gran importancia guiados por los prejuicios propios, de aquellos que no son capaces de visualizarse a sí mismos en una situación, como lo es la que transita aquel individuo, o simplemente lo ven como un futuro lejano, impensado inalcanzable. Digamos pues una sombra que jamás los dañara, debido a que poseen una gran estrechez mental les es imposible sopesar esta posibilidad, y/o el mero hecho de hacerlo los aterra cual si fuera el peor destino que la vida les podría deparar y evitan pensar en ello, creyendo falsamente que así, podrán librarse de todo mal. La tacharían de soñadora idealista y débil.

Y es por ese motivo que yo jamás lo daré a conocer, soy un Dragón y como tal no me puedo darme el lujo de ser débil idealista y soñador, al menos no a la vista de la gente común, pues yo soy el futuro, yo soy el gran dragón que recuerda y que debe hacer pagar a todos aquellos que destruyeron todo aquello que amaba, arrebatándole lo que era suyo por derecho despojándolo de una familia de un hogar dejando lo a la deriva sin intención siquiera de girar la vista guerra que por los caprichos de mi hermano se inicio y ver a ese pequeño, que hace años asustado dejo aquel ultimo hogar propio desorientado queriendo permanecer en él pero sabiendo que si lo hacía moriría, quedando luego a la deriva rodeado de desconocidos en un sitio desconocido; ni por un minuto siquiera, solo a ese niño, dándose cuenta cuan devastadora puede ser.

Como desearía que nada de aquello halla pasado como realmente sucedió, ni que tuviera que huir, ni que El Usurpador hubiera tomado el trono ni mi hermano hubiera ido a pelear al tridente, ni siquiera que se hubiera enamorado de aquella norteña, pero no se manda en el amor y él en verdad la amaba.

Pero aun recuerdo y añoro aquellos, ahora casi invisibles a mis ojos y a mi memoria, días en los cuales yo no debía soñar más que en pequeño, ni debía ser más que lo que era, tenía a mi septa que me enseñaba la fe, tenía a mi nana que me contaba cuentos para dormir, a mi bufón que me cantaba canciones alegrándome las mañanas, aquellos sí que eran buenos días, en los que ni debía ser un _Dragón_ ni _El rey mendigo _y solo era Viserys el niño príncipe aquel que reía y sonreía de verdad.

Pero ya nada puedo hacer mis risas se han ido, ellos también me las han arrebatado al igual que a todo lo que una vez quise con el corazón, pues, solo quiero aquellas cosas a mi septa a mi nana y a mi bufón. Siendo ahora la mueca de mis labios y el brillo de mis ojos un cascarón vacío antigua huella de la existencia en mí de aquel niño ya casi imperceptible a mis ojos cuando me miro en el espejo.

Llego el momento la suerte está echada, ya no hay vuelta atrás, es hora de que entre en el juego y les haga pagar a todos y a cada uno lo que hicieron, con fuego y sangre, pues el Dragón recuerda y yo soy el Dragón, por eso lo hare, mas quisiera no hacerlo jamás, huir de Pentos y llevarme a Daenerys conmigo y vivir con ella alejado de todo el mal y de todos aquellos que nos lo hicieron alguna vez, pero no es momento para ser cobarde, yo he dado mi palabra de que ella será la esposa de Khal Drogo de los Dothrakis y la palabra de un Targaryen vale por sangre y fuego.

Mas desearía no haberlo hecho nunca y ser yo quien me case con ella en el futuro, y que ella me hijos, dragones, dignos descendientes y herederos de la casa Targaryen y la antigua Valyria, con sangre dorada corriendo por sus venas. Como se esperaba de nosotros desde el momento de su alumbramiento, nosotros seriamos los que daríamos continuidad a la casa Targaryen, nosotros representábamos el futuro, la esperanza de una casa milenaria, de todo un reino.

Mas ahora no puedo echarme atrás, es momento de despertar al dragón y mostrar la furia de mi casa, entrar al juego y jugar mi carta, la única que me han dejado para jugar en el juego de tronos pues la he perdido todas y solo me queda una, ella, solo ella es mi carta, la ultima que me queda; aunque ahora me hubiera gustado jugarla de otra manera, pero ya no tengo opción, ya que en el juego de tronos solo se puede ganar o morir y mi suerte está sobre la mesa.

Solo espero que tarde o temprano ella pueda comprender porque lo hice y sepa perdonarme.


End file.
